


无人知晓

by M000E



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: 来自@大西瓜瓜瓜生日快乐！！！！！！足球同人。短篇一发完。有哈梅车，CM车，有出轨。真人无关。





	无人知晓

队里的人都知道他们在一起了。  
这不稀奇，哈维和里奥原本关系就不错，可仔细想想，倒也不觉得他们之间比其他人更亲近多少，谁也不知道他们究竟是什么时候开始的。  
但他们不该这样，所有人都知道。哈维也知道。  
可他既然能让事情发展到今天这一步，就意味着他有十足的把握，不会让事态脱离掌控。  
尽管最开始，他也一直在拒绝里奥。很多次。  
不是清清楚楚的拒绝，因为里奥从来也不曾清清楚楚地告白过。  
哈维庆幸他没有。  
他不要里奥为他颜面尽失，更不要里奥难过。  
哈维努力与他保持距离。他在乎里奥的未来，他不要流言和丑闻，不要里奥的名声与前途毁于一旦，于是他也不能要里奥。  
哈维记得里奥的许多次欲言又止。里奥喜欢他，但不能开口。哈维唯恐他“误入歧途”，话里几次有意无意地对里奥强调他们朋友的身份。  
哈维平静地说着这些话，看着阿根廷人亮晶晶的眼睛黯淡下去。  
每次提醒里奥他们的关系，哈维一方面感觉到保持距离的刺痛，另一方面也有种可耻的窃喜。里奥喜欢他，所以为他的话失落，在短暂的瞬间魂不守舍。  
这些话不必总说，里奥明白，里奥很聪明，他什么都懂。但人不是只要聪明就能避免难过。  
哈维知道里奥能捱过去。他自己也是这样，喜欢着，但不能开口。  
他和里奥从未在一起过，却一起饱受折磨。  
里奥不说，也不抱怨，好像什么也没发生。他不会崩溃，不会胡搅蛮缠，甚至在醉酒之后仍旧努力保持清醒。尽管那天哈维只是要送喝醉的里奥回家，里奥也拒绝了，说他已经告诉家里人来接他。  
“不用麻烦了，你回去吧，哈维，他们马上就来接我了……”  
他喝醉了，却强迫自己清醒。哈维见过他真正醉酒的模样，见过他孩子气的胡闹。可今天里奥在他面前也谨慎着，做出成年人应当有的样子，就好像他们之间什么也没有。  
哈维感觉刺痛，后悔不迭。是他努力与里奥保持距离的，可里奥果真这样做了之后，他反倒难以忍受。  
他强行把里奥拉到车上，带回自己家里。里奥一路都没开口，哈维生他的气。就算要在场外保持距离，这样也太过了。  
回到家，他只想把里奥扔到沙发上狠狠操他，就像任何一个对感情求而不得的人都会做的那样。但哈维不是任何人，他始终克制，不会真的趁着醉酒强上里奥，也不会毁了里奥的未来。  
哈维帮他洗澡，里奥躺在浴缸里，醉酒的眼睛向他看。  
哈维以为他会说些什么，但里奥始终一言不发。  
“看什么呢？”哈维问。  
“看你。”  
里奥答道。他孩子气地笑，然后又自嘲地笑。  
哈维的手搭在浴缸上，沾着湿哒哒的水和泡沫。他忽然受够了。  
他忍耐着，思索着，在为里奥洗澡后帮他擦干身体，让他和自己一起睡在主卧的床上。只是睡觉。  
他想了一夜。第二天，里奥的酒醒了，哈维扯下自己昨天为里奥穿上的睡衣。里奥清醒地迎合他，清醒地接受哈维的亲吻和占有。  
里奥的未来重要，和里奥的快乐一样重要。  
这是为了里奥，也是为了他的一己私欲。  
而他的私欲让里奥快乐。

**********

里奥闭着眼趴在桌子上，身体耸动着，被插在后穴里的手指干个不停。  
“不要了……”  
他呜咽着，满头满脸都是汗。  
他说不要，却也不是想要哈维停下，只是他刚过来逗哈维，就被他脱了裤子、压在桌子上干，还只用手指就被插得想射……  
肉洞里全是水，被哈维的两根手指干得直向外溅水星。  
“要我拿出去？”哈维问。  
“不是，不要拿出去……”  
哈维手上停了停，小穴刚刚被插得正舒服，忽然停下，里奥急得受不了，自己把手伸到后面，抓着哈维的手向屁股里插。哈维太知道怎么取悦他，也太知道如何逗弄他，里奥刚刚还欲仙欲死，现在哈维不继续干他，他急得几乎要哭出来。  
屁股上湿漉漉的，就好像他们已经干过一场似的，可实际上这才刚刚开始不久，里奥的身体已经开始发烫，小穴红红的，被手指一遍遍插入着侵犯。  
他趴在桌子上，在并不舒服的文件和书上拧动身体，偷偷地让乳头在那些硬硬的书皮上蹭着，在桌面上蹭着。这样也好舒服……里奥扭着身体，屁股一下下夹着，让小穴吸哈维的手。  
“不要用手了，快进来……”  
他哼哼着，在桌子上蹭来蹭去，乳头被光滑的、冰凉的书和木头蹭着，红红地挺立起来，开始充血。  
“再等等，”哈维俯下身吻他，忽然揪住里奥右侧的乳头，“你吃进去得太少。”  
他又伸进去一根手指。里奥呻吟一声，更急切地扭着屁股，小穴被撑开更多，胀胀的，又舒服又难受，只想夹住更多东西。  
“你快点……啊啊啊——”  
他让哈维快点用肉棒操他，哈维却装作误解，加快了用手干他的速度，里奥浑身都汗津津的，肉洞里更是湿得厉害，他伏在桌子上，乳头更快地在硬邦邦的桌子上磨着，另一只被哈维捏在手里揉弄不停。他的阴茎在身下晃着，一次次蹭到桌子上，早就硬了。  
“用手不够吗？不舒服吗？”  
“不够，你快进来……”里奥叫着，双手伸到后面，自己打开臀瓣，将小穴分开给哈维看。  
“已经、已经可以了……你看……”  
他说着不该说的话，满脸涨红。哈维顾虑得多，他可顾不上，他知道可以了……早就可以了……哈维干得他淫水从腿根淌到了脚踝，难道他会不知道？  
哈维原本还想再等等，可里奥主动到这种地步，又眼看着已经扩张好了，他这才握着阴茎向里奥身体中送。  
里奥仍旧扒着臀瓣，通红的小穴像张小嘴一样，收缩着、淌着水，引诱着哈维。  
他趴在桌子上焦心地等着。终于，那滚烫的东西挨上了后穴。  
巨大的龟头开始向肉洞中挤。里奥双手将臀瓣扒开得更大。龟头鼓胀地顶了进来，里奥觉得有些疼，更多的却还是爽，他把腿分开得更大些，感觉到龟头终于顶了进来。  
他伏在桌子上，舒服得说不出话。哈维的阴茎好大，只是龟头插进来，就把小穴撑得好满。他舒服极了，手摸到了那顶进小穴的异物上。  
“好大啊，哈维……不要动……”  
他收缩着小穴夹紧了龟头。哈维的性器只插进来一点，他也爽得浑身发颤。里奥知道一会儿会更爽，可他想记住现在的感觉。  
里奥对性事的探究并不热情。他感兴趣的是哈维，让他有兴趣的是哈维。  
性器如何进入他的身体不重要，重要的是哈维在干他，是哈维搂着他的腰，把阴茎送到他身体里。  
只是想到这一点，也足够让里奥兴奋起来。  
他拖延着满足自己的时间，并不急于获取更多快感，哈维总是让他爽，爽到被操射，爽到哭出来，他有足够的时间让哈维干他，足够到他两次、三次高潮，连意识都涣散起来。  
哈维知道这些。他什么都知道。他握着阴茎，让龟头堵在穴口，插进去又拿出来，小穴的淫水冒个不停，将龟头含得湿漉漉的，不知餍足地吸着他。  
里奥软着身体趴在桌子上，只是这样被哈维逗弄，他也舒服得要命。这种举动比整根插入更淫靡，他满脸通红，自己也觉得羞耻，却还是想要更多。  
肉洞缓缓收缩，夹着龟头，里奥摸着还没进入的肉棒，握着它向前，让阴茎插进来。  
哈维动作很慢，他总是担心性事影响里奥，每次他们上床都爽得欲仙欲死，而且从不耽误两人的训练和上场，这些都是哈维万分谨慎的功劳。只是里奥常常心急，惹得他要忍不住。  
但哈维长着和旁人不一样的脑子。他忍得住。  
哈维摸着里奥穴口的褶皱，满手沾着湿淋淋的淫水，将它们在褶皱上抹开。  
阴茎向里面挤了挤，小穴被撑开得更多。里奥哀叫一声，自己扭着身体向后，让肉洞吞着哈维的肉棒。  
哈维看着里奥主动凑过来，阴茎更深地埋进肉洞里，随着里奥的动作，阴茎上沾得越来越湿，也更胀大了。  
小穴里面又热又痒，里奥快疯了。他揪着自己的乳头，那里已被他捏得红肿起来，他另一只手还套弄着性器，可还是不够。  
哈维忍着，终于握着阴茎，在里奥的小穴里缓缓地来回插弄起来。  
他没有完全进入，动作也不敢快，里奥趴在桌子上，急得呜咽起来。肉棒没有进入更深处，只浅浅地抽插着，反而比整个插进来还让里奥受不了。靠近穴口的部分被肉棒研磨得舒服，里面却难受，又空又痒。  
“你别动，里奥。”  
里奥不听，将身体向后送，让小穴吞着哈维硬邦邦的肉棒。  
“别动！”哈维在他屁股上打了一下，里奥身上一颤， 小穴将肉棒夹得更紧了。  
里奥不是故意的，只是身体的自然反应，但这一收紧险些夹得哈维射出来，哈维又在他屁股上拍了一下。  
“还闹！”  
“我没有！”里奥叫道，“我不是故意的——”  
“还嘴硬。”  
屁股上又挨了一巴掌，这次是打在另一边，里奥又羞又愧，屁股被打时，他身上都是一抖，可也更兴奋了，性器硬硬地翘起来，连蹭着桌子的龟头都胀大了一圈。  
“你喜欢这样？”哈维握住里奥的阴茎，一面操他，一面打在他屁股上。  
里奥怔怔的。他被操得舒服，被打在屁股上竟然也很舒服。  
他不答话，但没说不喜欢，哈维明白了，搂着里奥的腰更深地向里面捅去，让阴茎向肉洞深处狠狠插着，一面向里奥屁股上打去。  
粗硬的肉棒插着淌水的小穴，里奥把屁股更高地翘起来，努力吸着哈维的阴茎。他屁股上红红的，也沾了淫水，又被哈维打了几下，两边臀瓣都红了。  
“到了更衣室……换衣服可别让人看见了……”哈维喘着粗气，“不然所有队友都知道你被我打屁股了。”  
里奥的脸早就不能再红了，听了这话耳朵也开始发烫。  
“明天……可能就看不出来了。”  
“你的身体，我还不清楚？小心些。”  
说完，哈维暂时从里奥身体中退出来，他翻转过里奥，让他躺在桌子上，里奥大张着腿，湿乎乎的肉穴无法合拢，一缩一缩地滴着水。哈维握着肉棒，直接一插到底。换了体位，阴茎戳弄的地方也变了，里奥猛地战栗一下，双手撑在小穴旁想要缓解被忽然猛插的冲击似的，姿势却像是打开肉洞任人操弄，哈维更快的向穴中插去，大肉棒磨就着淫水，磨得小穴又软又滑，里奥高抬着腿，急切地套弄着自己的性器，另一只手在乳头上揉捏不停。他知道哈维喜欢他这样，于是抓着早就充血的乳粒又是拉又拽，嘴中不断叫着哈维的名字。  
里奥躺在桌子上，双腿大开着抬起，他脸上淌着汗，眼周发红，一只手揉着乳粒给哈维看，一只手套弄着性器，口中一声声“哈维”地叫着，哈维按着里奥的腰狠操，连桌子也在跟着摇晃。  
“哈维……”里奥伸出手去，哈维俯身吻他，立即被里奥的舌头缠住。里奥大分开的腿缠到哈维腰上，迷乱地捉着哈维的手向自己的乳头上拉，他的阴茎硬硬地贴在哈维身上，另一只手又去抓哈维的手腕，要他帮自己套弄。  
里奥自己双臂摊在桌子上，什么也不管了，哈维把他照顾得很舒服，他动也不用动一下。哈维总是知道怎么取悦他，怎么让他高兴，他一只手套弄里奥的阴茎，另一只手揉搓着乳粒，肉棒又大又硬，顶得小穴收缩个不停。  
里奥闭着眼，低声呻吟起来，不自觉地舔着嘴唇，他一露出舌头，哈维就亲了上去，缠着他的舌头与他亲吻，里奥张开嘴唇，让哈维的舌头伸进来，两人吻着，津液从嘴角断断续续流淌下去，哈维刚想结束亲吻，里奥却更急切地卷着他的舌头，不让他和自己分开。  
哈维操了他好久，里奥躺在硬邦邦的桌子上，也躺够了。  
“去床上，这里躺着不舒服。”  
“要去床上？”哈维问。  
里奥点头，知道哈维不会立刻同意。  
“你先射出来。”  
“哈维！”  
“射出来给我看。”  
说完，他按着里奥，挺动着腰部将肉棒向小穴中狠操，里奥又爽又受不住，叫喊起来。  
“慢一点……哈维……啊啊……”  
小穴含着肉棒，被操得又胀又舒服，里奥的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，顶端已经冒出了前液。  
“哈维……哈维……”  
里奥强忍着不要去碰阴茎，他知道哈维喜欢看自己被他操射，虽说眼下忍得难受，他的手却还是只抓着乳头，不碰性器。  
他忍了一会儿，眼周更红了。哈维猛烈地操着他，眼睛紧盯着里奥。  
肉棒顶得小穴又酥又麻，里奥忽然战栗起来，双腿直直地伸着。  
“哈维……”里奥喘着粗气，终于叫着哈维的名字、一股股地射出精液。  
被哈维操射，里奥张着腿躺在桌子上，动弹不得。哈维在他唇上吻了吻，抹掉里奥刚刚射出的浊液。  
“我们去床上。”  
进了卧室，哈维让里奥躺在床上，却是让他大张着腿躺在床边。里奥知道他要做什么，还没开始，耳朵就红了。  
哈维跪在床边，在里奥双腿间跪下，在里奥的阴茎和囊袋上舔了舔，然后舔上了穴口。  
他已经这样做过许多次，里奥仍然觉得很受不了。他条件反射地想要合上腿，却还是被哈维握着大腿分开，在湿软的小洞旁舔着。  
甚至舔进里面。  
里奥压着声音呻吟起来。哈维的舌头在那地方搅着，只是这样的动作也让他舒服得想再次射出来。  
“不要舔了……哈维……不要了……”  
哈维不听，也不回答，他舔着里奥，直到里奥刚刚射过的阴茎再次硬起来，略微闭合的小穴也软软地打开。他舔着里奥的私处，直到里奥呜咽着，舒服得要哭出来。  
“够了，哈维……不要舔那里了……”  
里奥要崩溃了，私处被哈维的舌头逗弄着，每一处都被他的舌头舔弄……  
“哈维……”  
里奥叫了一声，紧抓着哈维的头发。这一声竟然是带着哭腔的，哈维知道这样就足够了，这才放开里奥，重新握着阴茎，插进里奥湿软的肉穴。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服，”里奥答道，放松地大分着双腿。  
肉棒再度操进小穴，里奥软趴趴地躺着，被哈维插得又喊又叫。过了一会儿，他觉得这样不舒服，于是侧躺着让哈维插进来。哈维骑在他的一只腿上，换了个角度又把里奥插得射出来。  
里奥被操得迷迷糊糊，头晕脑胀，侧躺在床上对哈维说话，小穴还在没有意识地一下下收缩，夹着哈维的阴茎。  
过了一会儿，里奥迷糊地爬起来，跪在哈维腿间舔他的阴茎。  
哈维的反应与里奥被他舔时差不多，虽然已经不止一次这样做过，却还是每次都觉得冲击太大。  
里奥跪在他身前，头挨在哈维的胯上，他并不握着哈维的阴茎，只是伸着舌头在上面来回舔着，在柱身上舔一会儿，又去舔马眼和龟头，他闭着眼，仿佛这样做完全是无意识的，只是凭借本能，只是喜欢这样、想让哈维高兴……  
他握住哈维的阴茎，在马眼上专心舔着。他闭着眼舔了一会儿，才抬眼去看哈维。见哈维紧绷着面孔，里奥微微张开嘴，吮着龟头。哈维的脸绷得更紧，这就要忍不住似的。  
里奥喜欢看到哈维的反应，喜欢看到哈维被他的行动牵着走，因为他把持不住，因为他的逗弄射出来。他张开嘴，把龟头整个含住，一面握住自己的阴茎。哈维脸上紧绷着，连身体也紧绷起来。  
里奥终于含住了阴茎，他努力向口中吞着，一面用舌头舔弄。他故意继续抬眼看着哈维，让他看着自己一面吃他的阴茎一面望着他。哈维忍了片刻，终于忍不住了，抓着里奥的头发，挺着腰将阴茎向里奥嘴中操去。里奥配合着大张着嘴，努力吞下去更多。  
哈维在射精前将阴茎从里奥口中拿出，里奥仍旧看着哈维，张着嘴等他。他知道这样子过分淫荡，可哈维喜欢，哈维会高兴，于是这样做也没关系。  
他张着嘴，精液一股股射到脸上，还有一些射到嘴里。  
里奥吞下了嘴里的，将脸上的摸到手指上尝了尝。  
哈维看着他，说不出话。但里奥知道他喜欢。  
“这里，”里奥抓着哈维的手，“还有这里……”里奥嘴上沾着白浊，躺回到床上，张开腿。  
哈维跪到里奥身前，立即将阴茎塞了进去，继续操着他的小穴。  
里奥呻吟起来，伸出手去勾哈维的脖子。

**********

里奥睡得舒服极了。  
第二天醒来时，他还没睁眼，忽然想起佩普那句话，“球员们做的越多……”  
“笑什么？”哈维问。  
“你记不记得那次新闻上佩普说……”  
里奥还没睡醒，复述了一遍瓜迪奥拉的话。哈维也十分赞同，认为前教练的话极有道理，并为了实践这一说法，在里奥还没起床时就为他口交。  
“你应该爽够了，”哈维擦干净嘴，“所以德比如果不赢，就不要回家了。我不接受平局。”  
里奥笑了起来，躺在床上直打滚。  
他去洗澡，哈维收拾起里奥的衣服，拿起手机时，哈维的手不小心碰在上面，解锁了手机。  
哈维看了眼那条刚刚弹出来的信息，很快将手机按灭，放了回去。

**********

哈维并没有受伤，只是肌肉不太舒服，虽说是小事，但队医还是认为谨慎些更好，于是他没有入选大名单。他遵从队医和教练的话，当天连观战也没去，在家休息。  
那天的比赛踢得有些艰难，里奥知道如果哈维在这里，他们的组织一定能更顺畅，但也没有总是依赖哈维的道理。  
比赛不止艰难，而且火药味十足。虽然最后巴萨只是以小比分胜出，但也足够球迷们欢庆了。  
里奥松了口气，回到更衣室后和队友们、工作人员又欢庆一通，然后才离开。  
他接了哈维的电话，和他说了半天，很晚才走。  
里奥离开更衣室时，队友们已经走了。他独自走向停车场，一面刷着手机，但还没走出几步，就被一只手抓着领子、拽回了刚刚离开的更衣室。  
“你干什么？”  
罗纳尔多将他拽进了更衣室，手上才松了松，里奥打开他的胳膊。  
“还用说吗？”葡萄牙人反问。  
里奥整理一下被扯歪的衣领，“别胡来，我们没关系了。再见。”  
他要走，却被罗纳尔多扯了回来。  
“有话就说，我没空陪你胡闹。”里奥压低声音，恼怒地道。  
罗纳尔多不想听他说话。他搂着里奥将他压在墙上吻着。  
里奥猛地推开他。正要走，却被葡萄牙人扯住了裤子。他力气大，又急躁，里奥的裤子被扯下来，内裤甚至也扯坏了。  
“滚开！”  
里奥挣扎起来，但没用。  
他其实也知道，罗纳尔多那个体型，自己和他硬抗，其实根本抵不过。  
“够了，我们早就——”  
葡萄牙人不让他说，堵住了里奥的嘴吻着。  
里奥还在抗拒。他必须拒绝。刚刚踢了一整场比赛，这正是荷尔蒙兴风作浪的最好时机，没有比这更容易失控的时候。  
他们从前上过几次床，原本就对对方的身体有反应。  
“别动，”罗纳尔多吻着他，手掌探进里奥的衣服，摩挲他的腰腹。  
里奥被他温柔迫切的亲吻吻得意乱神迷。他仍要抗拒，罗纳尔多却将他抱得更紧，他把里奥压在墙上，耐心地吮着他的唇舌，取悦着阿根廷人。  
里奥的身体渐渐有了反应，兴奋起来。  
“我该走了，”感觉到下身硬了，里奥忽然回过神来，赶快推他，罗纳尔多仍将他压在墙上不放，脱他的衣服。  
“没关系，”他低沉的声音在里奥耳畔劝着，吻着里奥的脸颊与嘴唇，“没事，不会有人知道。”  
他隔着裤子揉着里奥的下体，里奥更难挣脱，身体也软了。  
他贪恋地吻着阿根廷人的身体。这时的里奥仍像是在球场上，他的身体在皮囊下发烫，他仍是那个好战的、好胜的、带着攻击性的前锋——  
但这一刻，他是罗纳尔多的。  
他吻着里奥通红的嘴唇和发热的颈，弄皱他刚刚穿好的衣服，将它们从阿根廷人身上扯下。  
“罗纳尔多！”  
葡萄牙人正沉浸在情欲中，里奥忽然低吼一声。  
“快放开，我和哈维——”  
罗纳尔多忽然怔住。他这一刻宁愿聋了也不要听见那西班牙人的名字。  
“我们不能，”里奥推开他，匆忙将被他剥下去的衬衫穿回到身上。“我已经和哈维在一起了，你知道……”  
“我不知道，”罗纳尔多答道，“你在说什么？”  
他知道里奥在说什么。他只是不想承认。因为那是不应该发生的事，没有球员能这样大胆，还没退役就确定恋爱关系——就算退役了，也不应该冒这个险。  
“拿这种话骗我，很好玩吗？”他按着里奥的手，不让他继续穿衣服，“让我相信你们要拿前途冒险？”  
他嘲讽地向里奥笑。如果他相信这谎话，他就成了个无可救药的蠢货。而如果这谎话是真的，那么蠢的人就成了里奥和哈维——但他们不蠢，站在这位置上，蠢货也要清醒起来。他们是顶级球员，在数一数二的俱乐部打主力，如日中天，被人知道他们真正的性取向、而且还成了情侣，岂不是自寻死路？  
罗纳尔多不相信，却眼看着里奥的脸白了。  
“就是这样，我没有撒谎，”里奥从他的禁锢中抽出手来，“但是……不会有事的。”  
他的语气听起来像是在说服自己，却很有底气。  
罗纳尔多不想明白他，可他今天偏巧明白其中的原因——梅西有底气这样说，因为他相信哈维。  
“我不相信。”罗纳尔多又道。  
“你怎么想都好。我们在一起了，我不能再和你来往。”  
梅西又在穿衣服了。  
罗纳尔多惊讶他竟然说得这么轻易。轻易到就好像梅西不欠他任何东西。  
“你是认真的？”  
“是。”  
“里奥，就算是这样，也不耽误我们再做一次。”  
罗纳尔多笑着，正是他在镜头前一贯游刃有余的那种笑。  
他们刚刚不过是几句话的功夫，里奥的身体仍旧为他的触碰兴奋，罗纳尔多不等他答话，再度将里奥压在墙上，挑逗地吻着他。  
他知道怎么让里奥兴奋。  
阿根廷人更猛烈地挣扎起来。但罗纳尔多绝不会放过他。  
梅西相信哈维，梅西爱他，甚至愿意用前途冒险。  
而梅西又给过他什么？  
里奥躁动地抗拒着，可许久之后，终于被挑逗得无法反抗。罗纳尔多脱了他的衣服，内裤也被拉了下去，露出的性器被葡萄牙人揉着。  
衣服被扯下，里奥感觉罗纳尔多怔了怔。他睁开眼，见到对方呆滞的神情，这才想起自己前一晚和哈维过分的性爱，还有哈维留下的许多痕迹。  
罗纳尔多对上里奥的眼睛。他想说些什么，却只是空张着嘴。  
他闭上眼，认命了似的。  
他搂过里奥吻他。  
“不用这样……”里奥扭开头，“你……”  
他含糊地说着，示意只用手就足够了。

梅西侧着头，眼睛也避开他，看着地板。  
面对自己，他就只有这幅样子。  
罗纳尔多不怪他。当然不。他不是梅西的任何人，没有资格要求他对自己热切，没有资格要求他接受自己的亲吻。  
他现在和从前不同了，他和那个西班牙人在一起——冒着天大的风险，干了天大的蠢事。  
然后在自己来找他打炮的时候别别扭扭。  
但这不算是强迫。至少不是完全的强迫。梅西确实不情愿，但只要罗纳尔多插到他屁股里，梅西迟早会愿意。他不会一直抵抗，他的阴茎已经硬起来了，过一会儿，就会一滩水似的软在罗纳尔多怀里。  
罗纳尔多不喜欢他。他不可能喜欢他，他只是喜欢干梅西。媒体乐于将他们渲染成敌人，罗纳尔多从不思考这是否是事实，他也不在乎，他只想要干梅西，在床上，地板上，更衣室，在车里，在每一个梅西愿意或者不愿意的地方。  
梅西没有那么不情愿。他也有快感，他的阴茎又硬又烫，他在罗纳尔多的抚慰下射精，弄脏葡萄牙人的手和他精挑细选的衣服。  
现在梅西浑身上下都是吻痕。这都是那西班牙人干的好事。  
梅西的乳头不正常地肿胀着，红得过分，一看就知道是被人吮过了、拉扯过，他身上不只是吻痕，甚至还有牙齿咬过的痕迹。  
他从不这样容忍罗纳尔多。但哈维却成了特例，任由他将自己变成现在这幅模样。  
罗纳尔多的亲吻变成了啃咬。  
“你就这么喜欢被人干？”  
罗纳尔多终于再度开口，他握着梅西的性器，套弄得热切，语气却又冷又嘲讽。  
“别说话。”  
“被人玩儿成这样……我说的难道不对？”他又问。  
里奥不回答。  
罗纳尔多眼周发红。梅西不是薄情的人，至少对哈维不。他只是对自己没心没肺。  
尽管里奥不情愿，罗纳尔多还是发狠地吻着他。他们纠缠在一起，像一对怨侣。  
罗纳尔多咬破了梅西的嘴唇。梅西又急又气，暴躁地推他。罗纳尔多不为所动。  
他有权力这样做。他上了当，他的心脏愤怒地跳动，指责他的愚蠢和无知，抱怨要为他的愚蠢和痛苦埋单。  
他插进梅西体内，像过去那样干他。梅西的身体不住颤抖，似乎很难受。但罗纳尔多不会停。梅西不知道痛苦，梅西一无所知。  
最开始梅西仍在抗拒的时候，罗纳尔多哄他，说这是最后一次。  
是他不好，骗了梅西。但骗骗他又有什么关系。  
罗纳尔多向梅西体内操着，和过去一样粗暴，和过去一样不留情，却不觉得爽。  
他操得越狠就越难受，最后终于暴戾起来。心脏混乱沉重地跳着，发现他骗的人是自己。  
梅西瞎了眼，选了那个西班牙人。这就是他们的最后一次。

里奥身上到处都是吻痕。罗纳尔多吻在上面，咬在上面，恨不得一处处都咬得淌血。  
他解开裤子，粗长的阴茎弹出来，插进里奥发红的小穴里。  
扩张做得不够，他刚一插进来，里奥就没了声音，一时竟然叫不出声，小穴被他的肉棒撑得满满的，整个下半身都麻了。  
“舒服吗，里奥？是不是被我操更舒服？”  
他抬起里奥的两条腿、将他压在墙上。里奥没有着力点，只有软着身体被夹在罗纳尔多和墙壁之间，被他操干着。阴茎撑开了小穴，里奥仍没能完全适应，只有一声不吭地被罗纳尔多插着肉洞，身体在墙上蹭着。  
罗纳尔多不熟悉他，不了解他，现在却能清清楚楚看到里奥眼中的情绪。  
“你后悔了？后悔被我干？”他捏住里奥的乳头拉扯，里奥惊呼一声，立即推他。  
“疼，别碰！”  
“被别人吸乳头吸肿了，那时候你怎么不说疼？”  
他用力捏着里奥左侧的乳粒，张嘴含住了右侧的，在嘴中啧啧有声地吸吮着。里奥昨天和哈维做得太久，身体更敏感，也更觉得难受，乳头立即不正常地胀大起来，性器也更硬了。就好像他很喜欢被这样玩弄似的。  
“不要了……你放开……”  
里奥推着他，罗纳尔多反而吸得更用力了，里奥觉得疼，却也同样感觉到快感，身下被大肉棒插得又疼又爽，小穴贪婪地夹着阳具，想要吃进来更多。  
里奥的抗议更无力了。  
只是一瞬间的软弱，荷尔蒙一瞬间的躁动……  
他不该这样做。他就算没力气与罗纳尔多硬抗，也应当拼命拒绝他。  
而不是像现在这样，任由罗纳尔多在他身下猛干，操得小穴不住地吐着淫水。  
里奥软趴趴地伏在他身上，双腿张开，随着罗纳尔多的操弄上下晃着。  
罗纳尔多再度吻住里奥，强迫他张开嘴，露出舌头被自己舔。他操得太狠，里奥无法思考，只有张开嘴，任由他卷着舌头吮着。被罗纳尔多吻了半晌，里奥嘴角不住地流下口水，下巴、脖子、甚至连胸前也被打湿了。  
里奥感觉到这天罗纳尔多的态度和情绪都比以往不同，或许还是早些停下更好。  
“你停下……还是算了……”里奥央求着。  
“要我停下？”罗纳尔多问，手在里奥滚烫的阴茎上握着，“你硬成这样，还说让我停下？”  
“够了，停下吧……”  
罗纳尔多就着交合的姿势抱着里奥，一面走一面操着小穴，就这样抱着里奥走到更衣室里面。刚刚他们一直在门口。  
走到了6号的位置前。  
“你疯了！”  
罗纳尔多没答话，他就着交合的姿势让里奥跪趴在地上，继续在他屁股里插着。  
“还想让我停下？”他忽然在里奥屁股上拍了一巴掌，声音响亮地回荡在更衣室里，“你不是玩儿得挺开心吗？为什么要停下？他是怎么操你的？像这样一边打屁股、一边操你的穴？”  
里奥屁股上的痕迹还没消退，仍旧红着。  
“不要提他！”里奥面红耳赤，忍无可忍地叫喊起来。他也只剩下些说话的力气了。  
里奥的态度更激怒了他。  
“不提他？你被玩成这样，不是他干的好事？如果不是他提前操过你，我哪能干你干得这么容易？”  
里奥只有低着头不吭声。  
罗纳尔多的阴茎向小穴深处捅着，里奥爽得身上发抖，而他正跪趴在哈维的位置前，战栗得更厉害了。  
“怎么不吭声了？不够？”罗纳尔多问，又一巴掌拍在里奥的屁股上，“非要人一面打你、一面操你，你才喜欢？”  
里奥羞耻极了，身体瘫软下去，头靠着胳膊挨在地板上。  
葡萄牙人见他消沉，更不满了。他在里奥屁股上重重拍了几下，大开大合地干着。  
里奥压抑着声音，呜咽起来。  
罗纳尔多就是要见到他这幅模样，被自己操到失神，操到哭。  
他向梅西身体中狠狠插着，不想停，也不想换姿势。梅西不喜欢，梅西又在求他停下。  
罗纳尔多不理会，将梅西当成一件东西操干。  
这理应让他有快感，可他只觉得难受。  
他说不出是什么地方难受。看着梅西那可怜巴巴的样子，他其实很高兴。但今天他的高兴和别人的高兴不一样，掺了石头和沙子，将心脏磨得血肉模糊。  
“够了，快拿出去……”  
罗纳尔多更深地向里奥身体中操着。他为什么要拿出去？前一天那个西班牙人刚刚操过梅西，阴茎插在梅西的肉穴里不知操干了多久，小穴的入口甚至都被玩肿了，还把梅西的屁股也打得通红。在场上一本正经的阿根廷人，就由着别人这样玩他……  
而且，未来哈维有无数次机会继续这样对待梅西。  
只要他想，他每天每晚都能这么干，都能操得梅西要死要活。而梅西不会对哈维说不，他什么都同意，什么都由着那人，就算把他操烂，他也心甘情愿。  
可罗纳尔多不是哈维，他没那个机会。梅西从不由着他随心所欲，梅西也不会再同意和他干。  
他狂热地吻着梅西，狂热地操他。  
而梅西紧闭着眼。他后悔了，他又在想那个西班牙人。  
“舒服吗，里奥？”罗纳尔多抓着里奥的头发让他回过神来，“我的阴茎干得你舒服吗？你夹得好紧啊，”他在里奥的屁股上拍了拍，“在想什么？怕我拿出去、不再操你么？”  
“你闭嘴！”里奥再次喝止道。  
罗纳尔多紧抓着他的头发，过了一会儿，终于松开手，专心操着梅西。  
他不该去管梅西是不是分神在想别人。他想了，又怎么样？梅西选了哈维，未来他们甜甜蜜蜜做他们的情侣，和他又有什么关系？他有什么资格去管梅西在想谁？  
“罗纳尔多……你……你轻点儿……”里奥喘着粗气哀求着。  
“你舍得？把肉棒吸得这么紧，不是勾引我？还要玩儿欲拒还迎那一套？你对他也这样？”  
“我没有……我不行了……求你了……”  
罗纳尔多仍旧不听，他抬手，又是一巴掌拍在里奥的屁股上。  
“我操得你不舒服？给他操可以，给我操就不行？”  
“别说了！”  
罗纳尔多照旧不留情地插着里奥红肿的小穴。干得肉洞淌水，干得肉洞更紧地吸他的阴茎。  
或许是里奥吸得太紧了。他干得越来越不爽。  
过了半晌，罗纳尔多翻转过里奥，双手压在里奥腿上，继续插着小穴。穴口一遍遍地被干得溅出水星，里奥紧闭着眼，意乱情迷地躺在地上。  
罗纳尔多抱起他，让他背靠着6号的位置，然后掰开他的腿，将它们分开，完全展露出来给自己看。  
“喜欢被我插吗，里奥？看着我，”里奥侧过头，立刻被他掰了回来，“喜欢被我的阴茎插吗？喜欢被我操穴吗？”  
里奥只觉得愧疚，后悔不已。他不说话，罗纳尔多也不再问，抱着里奥猛干。  
“停下……求求你！”  
可罗纳尔多又在他穴中插了片刻后，里奥却没了神智，连拒绝也不会了。  
“喜欢被我的阴茎插穴吗，里奥？喜欢吗？”  
里奥紧咬牙关，生理性的泪水不断滚下。  
罗纳尔多更恨他。  
到了这种时候，里奥的身体已经崩溃，却还是不肯说一句喜欢。哪怕只是在性爱的层面。  
罗纳尔多猛干几下，精液射到小穴深处，里奥也射了出来。  
他瘫软着靠在6号的位置上。罗纳尔多抽出性器，精液缓缓从红肿的小穴中流淌出来。  
罗纳尔多拉过里奥的手，让他把双手放在穴口旁，做出打开小穴的样子。  
精液仍在淌着，流到了座位上。  
罗纳尔多抹了些穴口中流出的浊液，喂到里奥嘴里。里奥有些回过神了，抗拒着扭过头，却被葡萄牙人强行把手指塞进口中。  
“吃干净。”  
里奥没动，罗纳尔多于是用两根手指插着他的嘴，片刻后，又抓着里奥的头发，让他低头为自己口交。  
“放开我……你够了！”里奥努力挣扎，却还是被罗纳尔多抓着头发跪在身前。他掰开里奥的嘴，强迫他吞自己的阴茎。  
里奥还要挣脱，罗纳尔多已经抓着他的头发，开始向他嘴中操干了。  
肉棒插着里奥的嘴巴，一直插进里奥的喉咙里，反复操着。里奥又恶心又反感，险些呕出来，眼睛也被逼得蒙上一层眼泪。  
“你自己舔，舔射了为止。”罗纳尔多说。  
他刚刚射过，却要让里奥把他舔得再射出来。里奥头晕脑胀，只想躲开，罗纳尔多当然不会放过他。  
这还不止，罗纳尔多要求他一面口交、一面自慰，于是里奥一只手握着他的肉棒舔弄，另一只手插自己的小穴。  
过了好久，罗纳尔多才终于再次射出来。  
里奥抹掉他射在自己脸上的精液，垂着头起身要去穿衣服，却被罗纳尔多扯了回来，再度压在地板上。  
“还没结束。”  
他的亲吻擦过里奥的耳朵，汗湿的头发蹭着里奥的脸。  
“不要了……不要了！”里奥挣扎着，罗纳尔多强行掰开他的腿，就着淫水和精液，再次插进湿软的肉穴。  
里奥崩溃了。他的身体被罗纳尔多操得酸软，意识也迷乱起来。他狂乱地抗拒着，对着罗纳尔多又踢又打，葡萄牙人还是不为所动，继续插里奥肿起的小穴。  
里奥不应当怪他。  
毕竟，他们没有下一次。

**********

他第一次亲吻梅西时，梅西呆了。  
那样子十分可笑，罗纳尔多看了就生气。  
他个头那么小，泯然众人说的就是他这样的人，就连吻他，罗纳尔多都要低头；他看上去太不起眼，甚至连个能让他起眼些的性格都没有；他不像个球星，不像个公众人物，他在场外平庸得像你懒得打招呼的邻居；离开球场他总是一副谦逊的模样，就好像他是这世上最与世无争的人。  
然后他在赛场上把你杀得片甲不留，那些比他成名更早、比他更有经验、更有底气获胜的人统统被他甩在身后，尽管见这种场面见了无数次，可到了下一次，人们还是要惊呼，还是要白痴一样地瞪着眼，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。  
他过人，盘带，传球，射门，然后被队友冲过来包围着庆祝。这种时候，他终于像其他锋线上的杀手一样，表情上多了些攻击性，或终于放松下来，而有时他竟然像个孩子似的笑。在他刚刚攻破对方的球门后，在他让对手丢盔弃甲、让他们的球迷一颗心跌得粉碎的时候。  
罗纳尔多为此厌烦他。  
就像现在这样。你对他动心，为他生气，为他嫉恨，把他扯进更衣室里，他却以为你来找茬。就算亲了他，他也只是瞪大了眼，就好像他什么都不知道，什么都不懂。  
他应该知道，里奥·梅西。世上没有人应该比他更清楚。

有很长一段时间，他很用心地对梅西动过心思。  
罗纳尔多知道这有多愚蠢，可他这一生干过不少蠢事，不差这一件。  
今天晚上，也不过是又一个犯傻的夜晚。  
罗纳尔多干他，蛮横又狂热，甚至带着些强迫性和侮辱。  
他应当这样做。这是梅西自找的，梅西不配让他温柔，不配让他有耐心。  
罗纳尔多吻他，操他，羞辱他，弄疼他。最终，梅西慌了，他开始求罗纳尔多，他跪在地上，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下去。  
到后来，梅西不再求他，也不说话，紧咬着牙关。  
罗纳尔多知道那是什么意思。他恨他。但他绝不会吐露一个字。  
罗纳尔多也恨他。他的心早被梅西碾碎了，再平常不过地破碎了，一点声音也没有，就像他攻破的球门，就像他夺走的奖杯，就像他摧毁的防线和罗纳尔多的戒备。  
梅西闭着眼，眼泪在脸上一行行滑着，罗纳尔多想笑，想哭，也想道歉，他想叫里奥的名字，对他说我不是有意要这样的，里奥，你不要生气，对不起。  
但他什么也做不了，也开不了口。  
他只有温柔地抱住梅西，专心取悦他，在他脸上、唇上道歉似的吻着。  
或许梅西终于明白了。罗纳尔多紧抱着他，久久地吻他，久到一场性爱不需要的地步，久到没有理由可以解释的地步。梅西脱力的身体终于活了过来，他抗拒的神色也终于消散。  
或许他明白了什么，或许仍旧一无所知，但梅西到底感觉到了些东西。他开始躲避罗纳尔多的目光，装作他没有发现任何事。

性爱结束时，梅西似乎已经不知道应该对罗纳尔多抱着什么态度了。  
罗纳尔多装作他没有袒露任何情绪，梅西也装作他什么都不知道。他们各自穿着衣服，就好像刚刚什么都没发生。  
“你和他是认真的？”系着扣子，罗纳尔多问道。  
梅西像是不想谈起私事，更不想在这种时候，但他还是答了一声“是”。  
罗纳尔多努力表现得轻松。  
他哼了一声：“你们还真蠢。被发现了，你和他谁也承受不了后果。”  
“我知道。”  
梅西答了一声。他的话很短，声音也低，罗纳尔多莫名没了力气，连扣子也不想费心去系。梅西的声音不遮掩地坦露了他的脆弱和无畏，在回答的这一刻里他永远都不是那个无所畏惧的梅西。  
他就喜欢那个人到这种地步。  
“是啊，是这样。”他答了一句，莫名又没必要。  
梅西抬头看他时，罗纳尔多微微皱着眉，神色又冷又厌恶，就好像他不会为任何事屈服，也不对任何人动摇。  
他们各自穿好衣服。梅西看样子还不能立刻动身，罗纳尔多当然也不必对他表现出体贴、提出开车送他一程等等，他们现在唯一要做的就是保持距离。  
他不该再开口，一个字都不该对梅西说。  
可他还是失控了。  
“你喜欢他多久了？”他问，脸上终于露出笑容，不以为意似的。他竟然从没问过梅西这问题。  
梅西也没想到他会问这话，顿了顿，答道：“十多年。”  
罗纳尔多点了点头，还是面无表情。  
他和梅西又说了几句什么，都是无关紧要的话，然后他离开了。不管梅西疼不疼，难不难受，也不管他要怎么回家。  
这些和他又有什么关系？  
他踏入走廊，踏入摇晃的灯光与夜晚。  
杀人的冲动和大哭一场的渴望一同压着罗纳尔多。这一刻他竟然那样年轻，年轻到不像话的地步，就像他还在英超、还在大雨中为胜利流泪那样年轻，他的心没有经过千百次捶打，他还是那个一无所知的年轻人，袒露着一颗心，拥抱他热爱的一切，被刺伤，然后永远不知悔改。  
他迈入黑夜，大步流星，怒火冲天。夜风滚烫地吹在脸上，他握紧的拳抵在嘴唇上，以此克制自己的情绪。牙齿咬着并无过错的食指，在上面留下齿痕。  
它们会很快消散，就像他留在梅西身上的痕迹。

**********

里奥花了很长时间洗澡。他原本就耽搁了很久，到家时，发现哈维已经睡了。  
这时已经是深夜，早到了多数人休息的时间。但德比之后，他们兴奋到二十四小时不睡觉也正常。哈维或许是等他等得太久，才提前睡了。  
里奥庆幸他睡得早。如果今天哈维打算以性爱庆祝，里奥就只有找借口敷衍他，而且很可能无法瞒过哈维。  
他在床上躺下，没脸靠近哈维，只在自己这一侧躺着，混乱地想着今天的事。  
他心情烦躁，却不敢翻来覆去，怕吵醒了哈维。可忍了半晌，里奥还是不愿自己守在床的一侧，向哈维那边靠过去，握住他的手，头枕到了他的枕头上，头发蹭着哈维的脸。  
他不敢过分接近，也无法忍受与哈维保持距离。这种模样，很像他们刚刚在一起的时候。那阵子里奥的心情好的出奇，他笑得更多，世界一连调亮了几个度。他有过许多美好的东西，但爱情的好在他意料之外。他恋着哈维许多年，早就吃够了苦，以为爱情就只有这种苦涩的味道。直到哈维给他另一种答案。  
今天是他的错。他不应当任由情欲操控抑制，不应当让任何事破坏他和哈维的关系……但今天是意外，绝不会有下一次，他绝不会重蹈覆辙。  
他靠着哈维的胳膊，正要睡着，却忽然睁开眼。  
哈维醒着。  
他并没有听见哈维睡着时均匀的呼吸声。  
里奥忽然僵了身体。  
什么也没发生。哈维不说话，也没动，就好像他真的睡着了，就好像他仍旧一无所知。  
可他知道了。  
里奥呆滞地想。他没有证据能证实这句话，但里奥就是忽然明白过来，哈维已经知道了。这解释了哈维这天晚上的反常。里奥耽搁了这么久，又漏接了他的来电，哈维不会就这样放着不管，他一定早给球场的工作人员打过电话，拜托他们去更衣室查看……  
怪不得始终没有任何人靠近更衣室。  
他知道了，但什么都不说。或许还想方设法让工作人员也对此闭口不谈……  
哈维爱他，但爱不包括容忍背叛。可里奥不是有意要这样做，哈维一定明白的……  
他必然明白，否则，他今晚也不会是这样的态度。  
“哈维……你生气了吗？”  
房中静了静，片刻后，哈维的声音从黑暗中传来。  
“我原谅你了。”  
里奥身上又冷又热。他也不管哈维是否生气，立即抱住他。  
哈维侧过身来，也抱住了里奥。里奥词不达意地解释着，不住地对他道歉。哈维拍着他的后背安慰，直到里奥平静下来。  
“但是，没有下次了。”  
半晌后，哈维补充道。

**************************  
对了，想要评论…留言在这边或者lof都会回复的！


End file.
